


Did I Do Something Wrong?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood, F/M, Miscarriage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Did I Do Something Wrong?

They were going to make Y/N breakfast in bed. After a tough week at work, Aaron promised he’d let her sleep in and get Jack his own breakfast, but when he woke up and saw her lying there, peaceful as the light streamed in through the window, he decided to make her breakfast in bed instead. Of course Jack wanted to help.

Pancakes were done. They had orange juice and some coffee, and Jack had even gone outside and picked a flower to place in a small crystal vase they had lying around. Bacon was almost done too. “Why don’t you go check on her while I finish the bacon?”

“Okay!” He said happily, running clumsily off to the bedroom to wake his stepmother. He did miss his other mom, but Y/N was really nice too. As he peeked his head into their bedroom, he saw the bed, covers thrown back and a glass of water on the floor. “Mom?” He asked softly.

Turning around, he saw the light on in the bathroom. Maybe she wasn’t feeling well. “Mom?” 

Slowly, he opened the door and saw her on the floor covered in blood. Her shorts were at least. He hadn’t seen that much before - not even when his father had hurt the bad man that hurt mommy. She was sobbing and holding her stomach. “Jack! I’ll be out in a few minutes okay?”

“What’s wrong mom?”

“Nothing, I-”

But she wasn’t able to finish her thought before Jack ran out of the room, presumably to tell his father. There was no way she could hide this now. She was going to have to tell him everything all at once. With that realization, she choked back a sob and felt the bile rise up, burning her from the inside out.

—–

“Dad! Dad!”

“What?” Aaron asked, smiling wide before he turned to see his son’s horrified face. “What’s wrong?”

“Something is wrong with Mom. She’s-she’s bleeding and crying in the bathroom.” He hadn’t looked this scared since he realized he left his mother alone with the bad man, something Aaron still had to convince him wasn’t his fault.

Aaron placed a kiss on his son’s head and ran passed him toward the bathroom to see the woman he loved in a ball on the floor, nearly screaming as the sobs wracked her body. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” 

Then he made the connection, whispering. “No…”

Hot tears stung her cheeks. “I wanted to tell you this week but-” She covered her head and cried as Jack’s eyes started to well up. “Why? Did God not think I would be a good enough mother to this child? Why would they get taken away from me? Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?”

Aaron knelt on the floor, eyes vacant, heart beating a mile a minute as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. He was a father again; he didn’t even know it. “Of course not,” he cried. “You’re a wonderful mother. I promise this has nothing to do with you.”

Y/N wailed as Jack came up to her side and kissed her cheek. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“There was a-a,” she gasped, her breaths coming quickly and out of her control. “There was another b-baby in my stomach, but it went away. It’s my fault!” She cried.

“Oh…” The little boy paused before kissing her cheek again. He didn’t totally understand, but he understood enough. “I’m sorry, Mom. But you are a good mom. I promise.”

Jack looked toward his father wondering what to do before he nodded at him to return to his room. “Listen to me, Y/N. This is not your fault.”

She muffled a cry into his shoulders, not truly believing his words though she knew she should. “I wanted this baby…why would God take him from me?”

“God wanted them with him.”

“God is selfish!” She screamed, as Aaron cradled her head and allowed her to scream, his own tears falling numbly from his eyes. He hadn’t even known; and now it was gone. “I would’ve been a good mom. I would’ve…I would’ve…”

“I know you would. And you do. You already are,” he said as calmly as he could, his voice wavering as he continued. “Jack loves you so much.”

Just when she thought it wasn’t possible, a fresh crop of tears came up. “I wanted to give him a brother or sister.” She glanced down at her clutched stomach and held on tight. “I loved them already! I-” She couldn’t finish her sentence before the continuous sobbing called her to throw up in the toilet by their side.

For nearly 15 minutes, they sat on the floor of the bathroom, blood drying against the columns of her legs, while tears stained their faces. “We need to go to the doctor,” Aaron breathed. He hated it. He knew what going there was going to do to her, but they had to be 100 percent sure, which meant hearing it officially from the doctor’s mouth.

“I…can’t…” she replied, her voice hoarse from so much crying. “It’s not real. It can’t be real.”

Quickly, he texted Jessica to tell her what happened and asked if she would mind watching Jack while he took Y/N to the hospital. Lifting her up, he filled the tub up with water and washed the blood from her legs as she stared off into the distance. “I’m going to be with you the whole time, but if something else happens to you I’ll never forgive myself,” he said softly, drying her off.

She got redressed in a daze and fell into him. “What more could be wrong? I already lost…”

“We have each other. We’ll get through this…I swear it.”

She wasn’t so sure, but she would lean on Aaron now. As they made their way down the stairs, she clutched her stomach, rubbing over the t-shirt with the pad of her thumb. In such a short time, they had already changed her so much.


End file.
